


Distraction: or, One Last time

by Lovelettes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelettes/pseuds/Lovelettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You press him against the wall of the darkened tomb, uncaring of the dirt and grime and enemies that were, no doubt, gaining on you.</p><p>You're inside of him, connected to him. Your heart beats faster.</p><p>This wasn't the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction: or, One Last time

**Author's Note:**

> I was suppose to be writing a fem!Striders fic but then update.

You press him against the wall of the darkened tomb, uncaring of the dirt and grime and enemies that were, no doubt, gaining on you.

You're inside of him, connected to him. Your heart beats faster.

This wasn't the first time. The first instance of sex between the two of you was when Dirk tattooed your arm back before the need of gas masks.

The two of you were taking a break out in the open in a spot that had the least amount of carnage when you glanced at his arm and told him that you wanted a tattoo like his. Wanted one to match.

It still embarrasses you how you made a half-assed confession like that.

You remember how he smiled as he straddled you, how he bore his hips down against yours, how he ground against you as a distraction from the pain in your arm.

The two of you fumbled with your clothes after he finished, breath heavy, faces flushed, voices husky and needy.

Dirk had lowered himself onto you, the only sign of pain being his teeth embedded in his lower lip. You had reached up and knocked his shades off. He was surprised, and his bright eyes had shown it.

It took some time for him to get used to you and your length inside of him, and the entire time you kissed him. It was almost as if you had the knowledge and foresight that you wouldn't get to do it during your time in LOTAK.

The kisses, you remember, started off slow and passionate. It was everything you had wanted from your first kiss with him, the _real_ him. His mouth worked against yours slowly, and you sighed into him. He slipped his tongue in, moved it against yours, and it was your turn to be surprised.

You were surprised how good it felt, surprised at how much you wanted to buck up into him.

So you did.

He broke away and cringed, and you gave him a sheepish smile and apologized by taking a hold of his neglected erection and giving it a firm pump.

A gasp spilled from his lips, and you swore that there was nothing more beautiful than that sound.

You were wrong. _Completely_ wrong.

When Dirk had gotten used to the intrusion and gave you the go ahead, you thrust up into him, and the heat and tightness was enough to make you dizzy. You groaned, head tilting back, fingers gripping his hips unashamed. Dirk bit your shoulder and latched onto the ground beneath the two of you.

Your thrusts were uneven and stuttered from your inexperience, but then you must have done _something_ right, hit the spot or the like, because Dirk's spine snapped back and curved and his head fell back, eyes rolling up, a moan tearing from his throat. He braced himself as you pounded into him, hoping to hit that same spot again.

“Jake...Jake...Jake ahh...nn...” he panted, writhing atop of you.

“Dirk, I—”

But then you were coming and your voiced failed you.

You were pulling out of him when you realized that he hadn't found his release yet. You apologized, and he gave you an unamused look. You wrapped your hand around him again and pumped firmly and quickly, and soon Dirk was back to that quivering, gasping mess.

He climaxed in your hand and then laughed at you when you made a face of disgust at the stickiness of your fingers.

It was clumsy the first time but perfect. Absolutely perfect in every way.

And here you were again, inside of him, gasping. This was the third? Fourth? Maybe the fifth time?

“Jake,” he says, and it sounds strange due to the mask.

His legs are hitched on your hips, and you're thrusting up into him, sweating and groaning from the sensation of him, his heat, his tightness. This position, you admit, was a little difficult, so you encase him with your arms and lower him to the ground, careful to not slip out of him.

Dirk reaches up for you and pulls you down into an embrace. You think that he looks strange with the mask on, but you probably look the same way to him. You hold him for a long while, unmoving, and you ponder the circumstances surrounding this particular union.

You and Dirk had been trekking along, slaying monsters, trying to find your way to the Denizen when you suddenly stopped and pulled him inside of one of the tombs. You took the initiative.

It was distraction.

And, in truth, this spur of the moment sex was due to fear.

Fear that you wouldn't make it out alive. Fear that he wouldn't make it out alive. Fear that the Denizen would devour your both.

It was one last time to show him that you love him, a goodbye.

The thought alone drives you mad.

You break away from him and grab his thighs, pulling them up over your hips, driving your cock deeper into him. His head falls back, and the groan from him comes out distorted. You raise up slightly and reposition yourself. You pull almost completely out of him and snap your hips forward, burying yourself up to the hilt, knocking the breath out of the both of you. You repeat this, hard and fast, finding a rhythm that eluded you the first time and the second, pounding into him, pants echoing hollowly.

He's getting loud, you realize belatedly, and that's odd. Dirk is never loud. He's a quiet sort of guy, serious, and aware of his surroundings at all times.

But now he's practically yelling, moans echoing off the walls of the tomb. His hands reach and grab your ass, pulling you into him harder and faster, nails biting into your skin.

“Jake! Ah-h, Jake!”

“Dirk...!”

Your thrusts become faster, more erratic and off-key. He's rolling his hips against yours, spasms wracking his body, moans increasing in volume and pitch. And then he's tightening around you, climaxing.

You last all of two awkward thrusts before coming. You don't bother to pull out when you do and instead opt for collapsing on top of him, breath heavy. It's unbearably hot in your mask now.

Dirk wraps his arms around you, and you're both quiet for a long time, enjoying the aftershocks of your orgasm. You feel your fluids leaking out from him and onto you, but you don't care.

“We'll survive,” he says, breaking the silence by reading into your thoughts.

You tremble in his arms.

He trembles in yours.

You really wish you could kiss him again.


End file.
